I Didn't Mean for this to Happen
by Nerdfighters
Summary: Augustus didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't want to fall in love, especially not with Rory Williams, but somethings are just meant to be. Sorry, I fail at summaries, R&R if you wish and rated T, though it may change.


**Hiya there! This is my little story about Rory/Guy with his foot in the toilet and I have dubbed him Augustus, after one of my favorite book characters, of course. (See John Green book). Yeah, it's kinda an unorthodox couple, but I kinda liked it, so here's my story~!**

A sly smile, a small curve of the lips, a small glimmer of mischief gleaming in his dark eyes. A small snicker escaped Augustus' lips as the people in the waiting area stopped and stared at him, though he could see why their stares of confusion were directed at him. His foot was lodged in a toilet, for seemingly no apparent reason. To be truthful, he had no idea why he decided to get his foot stuck in the toilet again, this was his third time doing it. Last week he decided to get his hand stuck in a watering can multiple times. He really had no explanation for his odd behavior. It cost a lot of money to go into the doctor's office almost every day, though that didn't bug Augustus, his parents were loaded.

"Really? Again?" A clear voice cut through his thoughts and Augustus looked up, almost hopefully. His heart rate picked up as his gaze settled on the nearly perfect Rory Williams. Wait- what was he saying? Nurse Williams was far from perfect, with his messy, dirty blond hair, that always seemed to fall in the right place and his eyes. The lightest blue- _no. No, there's no way I like that old man. I'm not even gay! There's no way! Absolutely no way!_ Augustus tried to convince himself. Augustus smirked up at Rory, telling himself that the flutter he felt in his stomach was just nerves. Rory came behind his wheelchair, moving it forward into the doctor's office, resting a hand on Augustus' leg to keep the toilet from moving back and forth. The spot where Rory's hand was burned and his face flushed. _Could I be gay? No! No...way... I, Augustus Ryan, never have been, nor ever will be gay! _He shouted at himself mentally as Rory helped him onto the table so he could pry the toilet off of his foot. Augustus blushed lightly at his touch, _Stop it! You're not gay! _He scolded himself lightly.

Once again, the surprisingly handsome _Stop it!_ nurse interrupted his thoughts, "So, mind telling me exactly how you got your foot stuck in another toilet?" Rory asked, trying to get the toilet off of his foot with injuring the younger man.

For a moment, Augustus was in a slight trance, taking in the older man's beauty, before snapping out of it. "What? Oh, that," his usual sly smile returned to his lips. "Well, I was changing the light bulb above my toilet, using the toilet as my stool, of course, and I ended up slipping and my foot managed to get lodged in the toilet," he explained, lying only slightly. True, he had been changing a light bulb over the toilet, but he purposefully shoved his foot into the toilet. Why? He hadn't been sure until now.

"Wasn't that your excuse last time?" Rory challenged, still attempting the pry the toilet off of his foot, to no avail. He sighed, looking rather annoyed. Augustus felt a stab of pity for the young nurse; it probably fun to deal with someone like him.

"No, last time I got it stuck trying to prove a point to my friend, this time was an accident," Augustus corrected lightly, watching as Rory tried to pull the toilet off of his foot, "Try pulling it a bit to the left," he instructed. His foot was kinda tired now and he wanted to see the look on his face when he realized he was right.

Rory shot a glare in his direction, but still did as he was told. Not surprisingly, the toilet slipped off of his foot. Rory looked up at Augustus questioningly, but decided not to ask. He stood back up, dusting himself off, "Now, we're going to have to go to x-rays to make sure that nothing is broken," Rory informed him.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, I know the drill," Augustus said casually, waving him off. Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face as he came up with an idea. Rory raised an eyebrow at the strange look, but chose not to question it.

Rory brought the wheelchair around and looked puzzled when Augustus didn't sit in it, "Come on Augustus, just sit in the wheelchair," he said, sounding exasperated. He had dealt with so many patients today and he was quite annoyed when they chose not to cooperate with him.

Augustus opened his arms up and said dramatically; "Carry me," It wasn't a question, it was a direct order. Augustus raised an eyebrow, anxious for his impending response. He bit his lower lip lightly, preparing to be shot down instantly.

Rory looked at him sharply, "Wait, what?" He asked, utterly confused, not believing what he heard him say. Augustus' smirk grew as a confused look grew on Rory's face. He looked oddly proud of what he was doing, for some reason.

Augustus grinned up at him, looking at him challengingly. He held his arms open for Rory to take him up, hoping that the nurse would agree with his strange motives."Did I stutter? Carry. Me. Baby."

**What do you think? Shall I continue? Have a fantastic day everyone!~**


End file.
